The Unexpected
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Jason sees Caitlyn out of her element and he likes it for some reason.


I make way too many sets on polyvore. Seriously. Go check it out. I'm Standard-Ang3l on there too. xD This is sort of a direct result from all that.

* * *

Jason was used to two extremes with Caitlyn. She was either a crazy, punk-like wild child with concert tees and day-glo eyeliner or she would wear faded vintage blouses with worn-in jeans and little to no makeup.

He thought both styles suited her and he never really thought about her wearing anything else other than what she did because he just couldn't picture it.

So when they were all invited to this Hollywood party, Jason expected Caitlyn to wear something along either of those lines.

But sometimes the unexpected would happen.

Like Caitlyn showing up in a sequined turquoise dress with yellow leopard spots.

Definitely unexpected.

She slid into the limo next to him and proceeded to glare daggers at Ella the entire way.

So it wasn't _Caitlyn's_ choice to show up this way.

Of course it wouldn't be her choice, he realized when he caught sight of the yellow bow in her hair as well as the yellow heels on her feet.

Also, her lips were hot pink.

That was different.

And sort of distracting…especially when he realized they were also shiny.

He liked shiny things.

Her metal bracelets jangled on her wrist as she drummed her fingers on her clutch and she kept shifting nervously.

"Caitlyn, stop fidgeting!" Ella ordered. "You're going to wrinkle the dress."

"I don't care! I can't deal with this. It's too short and the heels are too high and the way you twisted my hair kind of hurts!" Caitlyn said.

"But nothing you owned would look right for tonight. I mean, it all looked nice, but you need to go all out glam for an event like this."

"Fiiine. But did it seriously have to be _this_ dress?" Caitlyn asked. "I feel like an extra in an eighties movie."

"I think you look fierce. Like a cat," Jason said.

The limo went quiet as everyone stared at him.

"Okay guys," said the chauffer as he lowered the screen between them, "We're here."

Nate slid out of the limo with Ella at his side, and Shane followed with Mitchie.

Jason looked down at Caitlyn. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but took his arm with a smile.

When they finally got into the party venue, Nate and Ella and Shane and Mitchie went off, leaving Caitlyn and Jason relatively alone.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, 'kay?" Caitlyn said as she walked away. "Thanks for escorting me in."

Jason tried not to notice how several guys' heads turned as Caitlyn passed them on her way to the bar.

He walked along the edge of the crowd, nodding to people he knew when he saw some guy sitting next to Caity, his hand on her knee.

Caitlyn didn't look happy.

And then she threw her drink in his face and jumped off the barstool.

Jason walked towards her, trying to reach her before he lost sight of that dress in the throng.

"Caity, Caity, wait," he said, pulling on her arm.

"I already told you, I'm not interested. Was the drink to the face not enough of a—Oh. Hi, Jason," she said.

"You didn't hear me call you Caity?" he asked.

"I was mainly just trying to get away from that guy…"

"The one at the bar who's face is full of virgin piña colada?" Jason asked with a smile.

"You saw that?" She bit her lip sheepishly and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah."

"Well, it was deserved."

"I'm sure," Jason said.

Caitlyn smiled at him. "The others are over there. We can go sit with them for a while."

Jason followed her to the table and put an arm around the back of her chair. She gave him a strange look, but brushed it off.

"Dude, Jason. Move. I need to go to the ladies' room," Caitlyn said a little while later.

He moved out of the way and as Caitlyn left, he decided to follow her. Just in case piña colada boy came back. Jason leaned against the wall by the bathroom door as he waited for Caitlyn to come out. He got a couple of looks from girls that came in and out, but he ignored them.

And then Caitlyn stumbled out. He caught her before she hit the floor and grinned as her eyes widened when she fell against him.

"It is impossible for me to describe how much I hate these heels," she muttered.

"I don't hate them…" Jason said.

"Because you're not wearing them. Believe me, you'd be singing a different tune if that were the case."

"Well, maybe I should try them on."

Caitlyn gave him a look. "One, the paps would have a field day. Two, Ella would kill you. And me." She gave him a wave as she walked off.

He followed her. Around the dance floor, by the bar, over to the food.

She piled a plate with chicken tenders and Caesar salad and then she turned around. She narrowed her eyes.

"Jason. Why are you following me? First it was over at the bar and then by the bathroom. Now you're here. What is up with this?"

"Um…I'm hungry?"

She put her plate down and stood facing him with her hands on her hips. "Seriously Jason. I'd like to know. _Why are you following me?_"

"You're pretty tonight?"

"I'm pretty _tonight?"_

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you look different."

Caitlyn's face softened some. "Is it a good different?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I just told you, you look pretty tonight."

"So it _is_ good different."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Not really. I sorta had to force it out of you."

"I would have told you eventually…"

"So is that why you've been acting weird tonight?"

"I have not been acting weird."

"Excuse me, but 'you look fierce, like a cat' definitely counts as _weird_."

"But…you're wearing leopard print…that's a cat."

"Does a cat wear banana yellow accessories? Or hot pink lipstick? Or a strapless bra with so much metal in it, that it wouldn't get through airport security?"

Jason blinked at her. "I've never seen a cat like that before…"

"You didn't need to know about the last thing…" Caitlyn picked up her plate and made to leave, but Jason took the plate out of her hands and set it down on the table again.

"We're not in an airport, so it doesn't really matter."

"Jase? Could I please just have my food?"

"No. That piña colada guy is coming over here and if I don't keep you occupied, you're going to dump your food on him."

Caitlyn gave him a look of interest. "Oh, so the ADD guitar boy is going to keep my attention from wavering?"

"I intend to," he said.

"Really? How so?"

"Like this," Jason said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her forward. Her face was inches from his.

"If you think that's enough to—"

He pressed his mouth against hers and gripped her waist more tightly. He smiled when he felt her arms go around his neck as she relaxed against him.

"He's gone now," Jason said, breaking away from her.

"He probably got scared off by you…"

Jason smiled. "I am pretty scary sometimes."

Caitlyn snorted. "No, you're not."

"I could be. But you usually cover that for everyone around…"

Caitlyn hit his shoulder. "I'm only scary when I have to be."

Jason pressed his forehead against hers. "You don't have to be scary around me."

She lifted herself up a little further and kissed his mouth. When she drew back, he was grinning at her. "I will be scary if you don't let me have my food." She raised her brows at him.

"Okay, you can have your food. But we need to talk about this, alright?"

Caitlyn smiled and threaded her free arm through his. "Alright."

"I really do like the dress, by the way. But I think the band shirts and vintage stuff suits you better," he told her.

She bit her lip and blushed slightly. "Thanks. I agree with you. Which is why as soon as I get back to the apartment, I will be in my favorite band shirt and some flannel PJ pants."

"What's your favorite band?" he asked.

Caitlyn smirked and shook her head. "Nope. Not telling."

"Oh, come on. I'm your boyfriend. I should know these things about you."

"No, you're not my boyfriend until we have the boyfriend-girlfriend talk. We haven't had that yet."

"Then let's have it now," Jason said, taking the plate from her.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and growled. "Let me eat and then we can have the talk and then I'll tell you my favorite band, okay?"

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise, Jason. Just let me eat. Ella's refused to let me eat since five."

Jason handed her back the plate and she gleefully ran to the table. "Thanks, _honey._ Talk to you in a bit."

"Caity? Caity? Are you just leaving me like that? Caity?"


End file.
